


Gifted

by EmJx



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Jealousy, M/M, Mutant Powers, Older!Hiccup, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence, X-Men AU - Freeform, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJx/pseuds/EmJx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-men AU (sort of). Some say our powers are a gift, most say they're a curse. Some people love us, most hate us and would rather see us wiped off the face of the earth. Soon, those who depise us will have a choice to make, for the fate of this planet depends on all of humanity working together. WARNING!!! Contains explicit sexual content. Read at own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary

* * *

This is Patterson's School for the Gifted, located in the borough of Kensington and Chelsea in London. It's a very old building, as are all of the buildings on King's Road, of course they would be, the road was owned by King Charles II and remained a private royal road until 1830, so the majority have been standing since the 18th Century. But enough about the streets history.

My name is Hiccup, unusual I know, but the majority of the students here change their names after leaving home. Mostly because coming here is kind of a new start to life. Many students are disowned by their parents when their powers develop, so a change of name is one step towards shedding their old life and welcoming a new one. I wasn't really disowned by my father, he was more shocked than anything, maybe a little anger thrown in there too. But as the years have gone by, he's come to accept the fact that I'm different. We don't speak much during term time but I do go home now and again and I'm always welcome when I do.

As for the name change, my wonderful yet more often than not annoying boyfriend, Jack, kindly suggested it and it just kind of stuck, something I wasn't all that pleased with but it's not the worst name here.

As you've probably guessed I attend this school because I am in fact deemed as gifted, I have these powers that your bog-standard human doesn't have. Actually, everyone who attends this school has some sort of power.

Take Jack, he has super speed and agility, can heal at a fast rate and has this little ice thing going on. He's at an age where most students start to develop a secondary power, but he doesn't have the best control over the ice. He's able to produce small, thin layers of ice for a short period of time at the moment but with time and training he should be able to master it. Then there's our friends, Ben, Tina, Astrid and Freddy.

Ben's primary power is telekinesis, he can move and manipulate objects with his mind and his secondary power is precognition, the ability to foresee things that have yet to come, which he developed three months ago. I tell you, nothing gets passed him now he's managed to control his secondary, which Jack wasn't best pleased about. He used to prank Ben on a weekly basis but Ben can foresee anything Jack has planned, and avoids it.

Tina's powers are pretty cool, she's kind of pixie like but don't let that fool you. Her wings may look delicate but they're razor sharp at the edges and can cut through almost anything and her 'pixie dust' is lethal. Get some of that stuff on your skin and you're left with third degree burns. It's a good thing Jack is able to heal at a fast rate or he'd have a nasty scar on his back after an incident in our second year training exam. Tina's secondary power is teleportation, although she's not able to travel very far, but it's still kind of amazing.

Astrid only has a primary power, absorption, I guess you don't really need a secondary power when you can absorb and use other people's powers. Thankfully, she has complete control over the power now because when she first started she was unable to use it correctly and it caused a bit of a problem when she made skin to skin contact with someone else. I'd rather forget about that incident, I lost my abilities for three days a few months into our first year, not pleasant.

Freddy's primary and secondary link in with each other perfectly, time and sound manipulation. He's able to travel back and forth in time, only by 30 minutes each way, and he can slow time down, but Professor North thinks he may be able to freeze it as he gets older. I'm not too sure about his sound manipulation ability, apart from the fact he can hear those silent whistles they use for dogs. I'll have to ask him what else he's able to do with it.

Finally, there's me. What can I say? I've saved the best until last, my powers are amazing. Pyrokenesis, the ability to create and control fire. You don't need a secondary power when your primary is that cool and I still haven't mastered it to its full potential apparently. As part of a lecture, a Professor with telepathy was informing students who had yet to gain a secondary if they ever would, and he explained that my power had yet to finish developing. Someone with just a primary power can be considered stronger than someone with two because they just focus on perfecting the one ability. Jack seems to think he'll be able to perfect both, I highly doubt that.

"Hey, Hic. Why are you up so early?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jack calling to me. I looked at him and couldn't help but smile. His hair was all messy and sticking up in random places from where he'd slept on it during the night.

"I couldn't sleep and I had Professor Sand's essay to finish off, so I decided to stay up and do it." I replied looking down at my finished essay.

"Eww, you're doing homework at 5am. There's something wrong with you." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pulled the covers off his body so he could get out of bed.

"I can't leave it until the last minute like some people, plus there was nothing better to do." I said stretching in my seat.

"You could've woken me up." He winked at me as he walked over to where I was sat.

"I'm sure you'd have been delighted if I'd woken you up this early." I raised at eyebrow as he got closer, silently questioning his motives for getting out of bed.

"Of course I'd be delighted if you woke me up for the right reasons." His face was now no more than an inch from mine.

"Hmm, I absolutely love your morning breath Jack." My nose wrinkled.

"Just one of my many perks." He grinned and kissed my forehead. "Come back to bed." He said as he walked back over to our king sized bed.

When we both started here, we were roommates and the room contained two single beds but when we'd started dating two years ago Professor North had given us permission to remove the two singles and replace them with a king size. I was so overwhelmed when North had accepted our relationship. We'd kept it secret from everyone, apart from our friends, for six months, then it became too difficult to hide. When we came out all the faculty and the majority of the students were very supportive, which made everything a hell of a lot easier.

"Hic, you've zoned out again." Jack called from his side of the bed.

"Just thinking about stuff." I said, making my way towards him.

"Stop thinking at this early hour, it's not healthy." He said, turning around to face me. I pulled back to covers and climbed in.

"I was thinking about us, when we first got together." I replied, taking my contact lenses out and putting them in their case.

"Okay, you're allowed to think about that." He grinned. I smiled at him as I lay down beside him.

"I can't believe it's been two years. Where's the time gone?" I asked.

He shrugged. "No idea, but it certainly doesn't feel like it's been two years. We've known each other for five years, that's quite scary."

"Yeah, we only have one year left here, then out into the big wide world." I sighed.

"Mhmm. But you'll always have me by your side. We can face the world together." He smiled at me, flashing his white teeth.

"Couldn't ask for anything better." I said, moving closer to him so he was able to wrap me securely in his arms, where I always felt safe.

"Are you feeling okay, Hic? You're burning up." He tried to hold in his sniggers. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Very funny, Jack. It's not like that joke got old five years ago or anything."

Even though it was a terrible joke, it never failed to cheer me up. Jack knew I hated thinking about leaving this place. Our families are from two different countries. I'm originally from Scotland and Jack's from the U.S. Ever since our relationship became serious I've worried about what will happen when we finish school. But Jack has reassured me that wherever I go, he'll be right beside me. Even if that does mean not seeing his family as much as he'd like.

I nuzzled my head into his bare chest and relaxed as his scent filled my nostrils. He'd always had this fresh smell about him and his temperature was always on the cold side, which was quite soothing. Should've seen his ice powers coming a mile off really.

"Happy two year anniversary, Hic." Jack said kissing the top of my head. I smiled into his chest, which must've tickled him slightly because he began to laugh.

"Happy two year anniversary, Jack" I replied. "And here's to plenty more."

He placed his index finger under my chin to lift my head up. His crystal blue eyes were almost sparkling. They were definitely the first thing I fell in love with, they're like windows to his soul and every emotion he goes through are portrayed in them. He pulled me out of my thoughts yet again, but this time he did it by lightly pressing his lips to mine. I soon came crashing back to the present and leaned my head forward so I was able to capture his lips properly. I hated it when he teased me with light, feather like kisses.

His left hand moved down from my chin to hold my hip as he deepened our kiss. The whole experience still gave me butterflies, even though we'd kissed a million times before, he still had this effect on me and hopefully, I on him. Jack pulled away slightly and I was about to question why he'd stopped but the he began planting kisses along my jaw line and towards my neck. I bit my lower lip, he knew kissing my neck drove me crazy. I let out soft moans as he continued to kiss down my neck to my collar bone.

"If you carry on, I can't promise I'll be able to stop." I gasped as he made his way slowly from my collar bone to my chest. "Seriously, Jack. It's 5.30am, how are you even aroused at this hour?"

He stopped his descent and looked up at me. "Because you're absolutely gorgeous no matter what time of day it is." He replied and winked at me.

That was it, he'd started something that I wasn't willing to stop. I took his face between my hands and pulled him back up so his face was level with mine, and crashed my lips to his. He started it and I was definitely going to finish it.


	2. Driving me crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains sexual content and sex M/M. Top!Hiccup. If you don't like reading that sort of thing I highly suggest you don't read this chapter at all!
> 
> On another note, this is the first time I've written a sex scene. I haven't even written anything close to this before. Just giving you a heads up in case you think it's bad. You know why now :D. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**~HICCUPS POV~**

I allowed Jack to continue exploring my body with his mouth, relishing in the sensations it sent through me. I'd let him have his fun for a few minutes.

My back arched as he found the sensitive spot on my hip and a moan emitted from my mouth, making Jack smirk and gentle nip at the area.

I ran my fingers through his hair and watched him attempt to slide my pyjama pants down. Seeing him struggle slightly, I lifted my hips off the mattress and he slid them down with ease and discarded them on the floor.

He crawled his way back up to come level with me and crashed his lips to mine. The amount of passion he put into the kiss left me feeling light headed and it encouraged both of our arousals.

Jack began to slowly grind his pant clad hips on to mine while continuing his bruising kiss. A burn feeling started to ignite in my abdomen as his hips jerked to meet mine. He pulled away and looked at me, his usual crystal blue eyes had taken on a much darker shade and were filled with lust. His breathing was rapid as he started to pick up the pace of his grinding, earning another deep moan from me.

“Stop teasing, Jack. Or I'm going to take over.” I grunted.

“Mm, maybe I’ll just continue to tease.” He glanced down at our hips grinding and groaned, obviously enjoying the sight.

Jack then proceeded to plant wet kisses on my neck and occasionally nipped.

This was driving me crazy, I was really unsure how much more of this I could take. “Jack, I swear to god, if you carry on torturing me like this you're going to regret it.” I gasped as he ran his hand along my erection over my boxers. He continued to slowly rub his hand up and down as he moved his mouth to my chest and started to suck just above my nipple.

I let out a throaty moan, my brain not being able to think straight with Jack doing what he was currently doing. The sensations were just so overwhelming and caused the burning feeling in the pit of my stomach to intensify.

I couldn't take any more of his teasing, it was absolutely driving me crazy with lust. I grabbed his hand that was working on my now extremely hard erection, he looked up at me questioning why I'd stopped him and then I pulled him up, causing our erections to tenderly graze together.

Taking ahold of his shoulders, I flipped our positions. My turn I thought and I smirked at him.

I made my way down to his midsection and not wasting any time, I ripped his pants and boxers from his hips, which caused him to gasp at the sudden removal of his clothing.

Jack had barely any time to register what was going on before I took his erection into my mouth, slowly sucking it and running my tongue up and down the underneath and over the tip. His moans became shaky the deeper I took him into my mouth.

“Ah fuck, Hic, yes.” He breathed, gripping the bed sheets.

I hummed slightly in reply, which created a vibration that travelled up his cock, making him groan even louder.

His groans drove me wild, knowing that what I was doing was causing those beautiful sounds to spill from his mouth. I felt the my tummy knot sharply as those

Soon, I added my hand to the base of his erection and pumped in sync with my mouth. This made Jack practically scream my name, along with some profanities.

Jack grunted and grabbed at my hair to stop my motions. I stopped sucking him and lifted my head to meet his gaze. “Hic, I need you, now.” He pleaded. I gave the tip of his cock one last lick, which caused him to shiver with pleasure and made my way up his body.

His chest was rising and falling rapidly and he gasped for breath.

I playfully bit his lower lip, this made him exhale sharply. I'd learned very early on in our relationship that he really enjoyed it when I pulled and sucked gently on the lip.

I moved my head to the side of his and whispered. “What do you want me to do?” I brushed my lips against his ear and I moved back to gaze at the gorgeous guy beneath me.

He quivered at this and it took a while for him to reply. “I want you to..” He stopped mid sentence as I ran my index finger up his erection.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch the end of that. You want me to what?” I jerked my hips before he could reply, forcing him to bite back a moan.

“Fuck, Hic. I want you, I need you. Just fucking fuck me.” He cried out.

I smirked at him and watched as his eyes closed tight as I grinded into him again. “You could say please, you know” I purred and continued.

“Please, just… Please.” He begged.

Hearing the begging tone in his voice was all I needed. I quickly stripped myself of my own boxers and leaned over to the nightstand, opened the draw and took out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Jack was still panting beneath me, as his chest rose it rubbed against my own. The feeling of our bodies rubbing together sent waves of pleasure through me. I tried to get my thoughts together before even beginning to prepare Jack.

He pushed me off him and made me kneel upright, so he was able to turn around and position himself on his hands and knees in front of me.

A growl escaped my throat as I took in the sight of Jack before me and I couldn't help but place my hand on his perfectly moulded ass and caress it. This action earned me a few more moans.

Now that I was actually able to think straight, I coated my index, middle and ring finger with the lube and placed it to the side of me, knowing I'd still need it.

I placed the tip of my index finger against Jacks entrance and he released a shaky breath as I slowly inserted it. I began to finger his hole and after a few moments, I added my middle finger, which emitted a louder noise from my boyfriend beneath me. I stretched the two fingers inside of him, easing him up for the third.

Jack gave me a slight nod, notifying me to add the last finger. I inserted this one slowly, keeping an eye out for any sounds of too much pain. Once satisfied that Jack had adjusted to the third finger, I started to move them in and out of him, with the occasional stretch.

Jack began to move himself against my fingers and after each thrust he let out a strangled noise.

I kept fingering Jack and every once in a while he'd cry out my name because I’d brushed up against his prostate. Gods, I'd never get used to hearing him calling my name. It wasn't until then that I realised how hard I actually was.

“Hic, now. I want, I need, now.” He spoke incoherently.

Taking the hint, I removed my fingers and wiped them on my thigh. I opened the condom packet and rolled it over my erection and coated it with extra lube.

I kissed the small of Jacks back and positioned myself behind him. “Ready?” I whispered seductively.

He just gave me a quick nod and pushed his hips towards me.

I held one hand on his hip and my other was at the base of my erection to guide it slowly into Jacks entrance.

He inhaled sharply, even with all of the lube and the preparing it still stung. I stopped all movement and waited for Jack to feel comfortable with the sudden size difference of my cock compared to my fingers.

His breathing regulated again and he slowly pushed back against my hips, making me go deeper into him. Jack gave off quiet moans as I went further in, until my entire cock was buried inside of him. I took my left hand away from my base and held onto his other hip.

I stopped my movements again for Jacks sake. I didn't want to hurt him more than this already was and waited for his say so.

He took hold of my hand that was placed on his hip and gave it a squeeze. This had always been our signal to the other that we were adjusted and ready.

I slowly pulled out and pushed back in and held onto his hips as I started a rhythm.

“Fuck, Jack. So… Tight.” I murmured.

His breathing had picked up along with my pace. He grunted and moaned and swore as I pushed my cock all the way in and slowly pulled it half way out.

I repeated these motions a few times until Jack started begging me for more. “Harder, Hic. For fuck sake.” His arms had become shaky, so he was now just up on his knees, his head resting against the pillows.

I thrust into him harder every time but always pulled out slowly as I knew this would drive him crazy.

Jack had now pulled himself back up on to his hands and then grabbed the headboard for support. This gave me better access to devour his back and shoulders as I pounded into him.

I nipped and bit his back, receiving gasps and grunts. I dug my fingers into his hips for a better grip as I picked up my pace.

Not long after starting the faster rhythm, Jack cried out and I knew I'd hit his sensitive spot again. Changing my angle slightly to the right, I hit it repeatedly and Jack responded with a cry or a whimper each time.

“Hic, fuck. I'm close.” Jack panted out.

I leaned over close to his ear. “Come for me Jack” I whispered.

Jack cried out my name one last time as he orgasmed, spilling it all over the pillows below.

I felt his hole tighten around my cock as he came which caused me to gasp and feel the beginnings of my own orgasm.

A few more thrusts and I came, calling out Jacks name over and over as it ripped through my body and filled the condom.

Jack was still holding on to the headboard for dear life, with his head bowed down and taking huge gulps of air. I on the other hand leaned against Jacks back as the euphoria of my orgasm slowly subsided.

I pushed myself off Jacks back and pulled myself out of him. This caused Jack to huff and finally, he legs gave way from underneath him and he collapsed on the bed, in a sweaty, hot, panting mess.

I took the condom off and tied the end, throwing it in the bin that was strategically placed close to the bed.

I lay down next to Jack and turned him around to face me. After regaining his breath, he looked at me and grinned. I chuckled at him and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose and wrapped him up in my arms, nuzzling my face into his silvery white hair.

Jack sighed a little and placed his head on my chest. "I needed that." He breathed out another content sigh.

"So you kept saying." I sniggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! Like I said at the beginning, I've never written anything like this before. I had the suggestion from a friend, so I hope it's okay :D
> 
> Thank you to AradHunter, MusicHenni133, Emmawh, KamiQueen, Srm9, Samatoan, Site3, Bookotaku1028, lidianjo and guests for leaving kudos on the last chapter. I really wasn't expecting so many! 
> 
> Also, thank you to Bookotaku1028 and Marsh for taking the time to leave comments. It's very much appreciated!
> 
> Kudos and comments give me motivation ;)


	3. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up!   
> Ben = Bunny  
> Tina = Tooth  
> Freddy = Fishlegs  
> I thought I'd mentioned that at the end of chapter 1 but I hadn't :/  
> Anyway! On with the story, hope you all like it :)

**~HICCUP'S POV~**

I lay in the bed with my eyes closed, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. As I calmed down I heard a chuckle come from my left side, I turned to see Jack laugh between panting for air.

"What's so funny? Seriously, you can dent a guys ego laughing at him after sex." I frowned at him. He looked at me and grinned.

"I'm not laughing at you, silly. I'm laughing at the fact that we have to get new bedding, again." He pointed at the duvet cover, I looked at the spread discovering it had random scorch marks covering it. I groaned as I noticed each other them. I seriously had to learn to control my powers but I always seem to lose it when we get intimate.

"Did I burn you again?" I asked, looking at him through my fingers. I hate it when I get lost in the heat of the moment, no pun intended.

"Just my right hip." He said turning slightly to show me the blistered skin covering his hip bone. "But it's healing pretty quick. No need to worry." He smiled at me. I covered my face with my hand again, ashamed that I had hurt him yet again. "Hey, it's okay. They're not as bad as they used to be." He said, taking me into his arms. I hid my face in his chest. I couldn't look him in the eye. He never loses control with me, he always seems to be able to keep his powers in line when it comes to sexual activities. "Hic, will you please not feel guilty. If it actually caused me pain, I'd have said. Plus, I've already got it on ice." I looked at his hip to see a line layer of ice covering the burn. I finally looked at him and he winked at me. "That was hot, Hic." He grinned. I turned a bright red which made him laugh more.

"Sorry for the burn and the duvet. I really liked this one, it's quite comfy." I looked at the scorch marks again. Yeah, definitely ruined.

"We'll just pick up another set in town later. But now, I need to shower. Your heat is getting too much." He said and unwrapped himself from me and sat up in the bed. I watched him as he sat on the side of the bed and stretched.

He stood up, not caring that he was completely naked and walked towards the en-suite bathroom. "Stop looking at my ass, Hic." He said and closed the door behind him.

I lay back down in bed and stared at the ceiling, sighing with content at my earlier satisfaction.

Suddenly, a drip of water fell on my forehead. I shot up and looked for where the drip could've come from. I squinted my eyes to see very fine, delicate ice patterns on the ceiling and followed the trail down the wall to the headboard that was attached to the bed.

It was completely cased in ice. I ran my fingers across the solid surface. This was the most ice Jack had ever produced and it was in the exact shape of the headboard, it was beautiful. I traced a few of the patterns with my finger, causing it to melt slightly.

"Jack." I called. "Come here a minute." I shouted louder. I heard a few mumbled remarks coming from behind the door and Jack emerged from within the bathroom, with just a small towel wrapped around his waist to cover his dignity.

"I was just about to jump in. What's so urgent?" He asked. I turned my head to face him and pointed at his handy work. He looked rather taken aback and opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say.

"Is that…" He trailed off, staring at the headboard.

"Ice." I finished for him. "And you have a go at me for burning the bedding." I frowned at him.

He walked towards the bed, still staring at the ice with a shocked expression on his face. "But I-I've never produced s-so much." He stuttered slightly. Completely in disbelief.

"Well, now you have. We'll have to get a new bed along with that new bedding you were planning on getting." I chuckled.

"Doesn't the headboard just come off? Surly we can just detach it?" He asked as he too trailed his fingers across the ice casing.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "It's attached to the whole bed frame."

Jack continued to run his hands across the ice. "Can't you melt it Hic?" He turned to face me, his one eyebrow raised.

I snorted. "Yeah, if you wanted me to burn the entire room down. I'd ruin it, I don't know how thick the ice is. Can't you just evaporate the ice you make?"

I quizzed. He shook his head. "No, see." He placed his palm against the ice and when I assumed he was trying to melt the ice, another layer just covered the top. I frowned at the thought of how much a new decent bed would cost us.

Normally, if things broke due to age or product defects and needed replacing, Professor North would cover the cost, but he'd see this as our fault, so we're lumped with the bill.

It was such a great start to our anniversary. It was barely 8am and it was already becoming a very expensive day. I'd planned to take Jack out for dinner tonight to celebrate. Even with this unforeseen costs, I'd still treat him. I'll just have to cut costs in other places.

Jack shrugged, taking his hands away from the headboard. "I'm going for that shower now. Care to join me?" He asked, with a suggestive look in his eyes.

"That's okay, I was going to head to breakfast first, then come back and have a shower before classes." I smiled at him.

"Okay, see you in the canteen." He took my face between his hands and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I was very reluctant to let him go but he pulled away and walked towards the bathroom before I could protest.

I shook my head, I still couldn't believe he had this kind of affect on me after two years. Butterflies still fluttered in my tummy every time he touched me softly and whenever his lips made the slightest of touches against my own or my skin. He sent tingles down my spine. God, I sound like a 16 year old girl, not an 18 year old guy. I chuckled to myself.

I pushed myself off the bed and headed towards my wardrobe to get ready for the busy school day ahead.

I'd already chosen my outfit for tonight. Jack had no idea where I was taking him, I'd kept it a surprise and I was so excited to spend the entire evening of our special day with him.

I pulled out a long sleeve, dark green tshirt and black skinny jeans. I seriously needed to get different colour clothes, my whole wardrobe consisted of tops and shirts in various shades of green and black jeans. Mostly all the pieces of clothing where getting a little small for me now though. I'd recently had a growth spurt and my tops had become a little smaller in length compared to my torso. I'd borrowed a few tops and jackets from Jack, but blue sometimes just wasn't my colour.

As I got dressed I could hear the stream of water coming from the shower and a quiet hum coming from Jack. He often sang or hummed a tune in the shower. It made me smile hearing him, whenever he was happy it was sort of infectious and anyone around him would end up with a smile on their face and their days became a little brighter. By the time I'd laced up my vans, Jack had finished in the shower and had walked out trying to towel dry his white hair. That was the only towel he had.

"Cover yourself up, I swear you love walking around the room naked." I rolled my eyes.

"I do and you do too." He winked at me.

"You could've at least dried your body before coming out."

"I could, but I know the water dripping down my body drives you crazy." He smirked and just stood there. He was right, just seeing the water run down his toned chest and faint six pack made me want to pounce him. He did it on purpose.

I walked up to him, my clothes slightly grazing his bare skin. "It really does." I whispered in his ear, lightly sweeping the top of my nose from his ear, across his cheek and to his nose. His breath hitched momentarily as our noses touched. I bit his lip slightly, making him drop the towel. "But I'm too hungry right now. Maybe after classes." I murmured as I pulled away before he could respond.

He stood there, stunned for a while, as I picked up my laptop and put it into its carrier. "You-you tease." He laughed after coming out of his shock.

I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Maybe you'll think twice about coming out of the shower naked next time then." I grinned and walked towards to door.

"You used to be show shy. What happened?" He asked. "I miss my cute, shy boyfriend."

"I've learned from the best." I winked and left our room before Jack could say anymore.

~~~ooo~~~

When I entered the canteen, there were very few people already occupying tables. Great, just the way I like it, nice and empty so I can get some work done before it gets noisy.

I made my way over to the ordering station and ordered a cooked breakfast with a large coffee. I was going to need all the caffeine I could get, it was going to be a long day.

Once I'd paid for my food, I walked over to our usual table which was placed by one of the many big glass windows, over looking a field behind the school building. The group definitely liked to people watch while having food every day, that's why we'd made this table our own from the very first year here.

Placing my tray on the table, I sat down and took my laptop out of its carrier and put it next to the tray. I sipped some of my coffee while waiting for the laptop to start up.

Just before I could begin any work, someone sat themselves down rather forcefully into the chair opposite me. Looking up from my keyboard I saw Astrid with her head in her hands.

"Good morning." I chirped, focusing my attention back to the assignment that had just loaded. A groan was my reply and she didn't attempted to remove her face from the palm of her hands. "Looking forward to today I take it." An even louder, more drawn out groan left her mouth this time. "Come on, it's not that bad of a day. Sure, we've got maths first, then art after that, and our training exam after lunch." I smiled at her.

She peeked at me through the gap in her fingers. "Who decided to give us maths first thing in the mor- Why are you surprisingly chirpy at this time? Normally, you barely say a word before having two cups of coffee." She eyed me up suspiciously. Then her eyes grew wide. "You had sex this morning." She almost yelled.

I noticed a few people turned to look this way after her sudden outburst and I glared at her. "Thank you for notifying everyone in the room."

"Well, if you will sit there grinning like an idiot." She said, stealing a sip of my coffee.

"I am not grinning like an idiot." I said, at least I didn't think I was.

She raised her eyebrows. "Keep telling yourself that. I'm surprised Jack is awake at this hour." She sniggered. Usually, Jack didn't wake up until half hour before the first class. So for him to even be awake before 8.30 was very unusual.

"He woke up at 5. I was already awake, finishing off Professor Sand's essay. I was about to go back to sleep for a little bit but Jack had other ideas." Okay, now I was aware of the grinning.

"Wait, he was awake at 5? Is he feeling okay?" She asked, shock evident in her tone.

"Oh he definitely is." I said winking. She rolled her eyes and stood up, announcing that she was going to get some breakfast.

More people had started to come in for food now and it began to get a little more noisy, so I decided to give up on my essay, I closed the laptop down and put it away.

As Astrid came back with her food, Tina, Ben and Freddy walked through the main doors. Spotting us at our usually table they walked over and took their usual seats.

"Today's the day." Ben said enthusiastically. "I've been waiting for this training exam for weeks."

"I'm totally not ready." Astrid sighed. "I just don't know if my nerves will affect my ability to control my powers."

"I'm staying the hell away from you then." I was not having a repeat of our first ever training day back in year one, no thank you.

"It won't be like that again. I need to just keep a clear head, that's all and I'm sure I'll be fine after I manage that." She smiled. She'd been dreading this exam for months. Training session were her strong point, but she doesn't preform to her highest potential under exam situations.

In the sessions it's okay to make little mistakes, but in the exam little mistakes can mean the difference between passing and failing. The last thing she wanted, or what any of us wanted, was to be kept back a training group.

"You'll be fine, Astrid. All of us will." Tina smiled sympathetically at her friend and Astrid offered her a small smile in return.

"Jack's on his way." Freddy announced. I looked at him with confusion.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I know the sound of his footsteps." He replied simply.

I looked towards to the main doors as they opened and sure enough Jack walked through them. I turned to Freddy. "How do you do that?"

"Heightened hearing." He said bluntly. I continued to stare at him in disbelief as Jack approached the table.

"Mate, it's only 8.45. You're up early." Ben commented.

"I've been awake for a few hours. Thought I could at least be early for a change seen as I was already wide awake." He grinned and looked at me. Ben looked from Jack to me and back again, until the realisation of what Jack meant dawned on him.

"Bloody hell. It's not even the afternoon yet."

"There's no rule saying it has to be done at a certain time of the day." Jack smirked.

"No, but good god. Why so early?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know, just felt like it."

"Please stop talking about our sex life." I said to the both of them. I really didn't want everyone to know the ins and outs of our personal life.

"Gotta ya mate." Ben smiled and changed the conversation.

I looked at Jack and saw that he was chewing a piece of bacon but he hadn't gone to get any food. I then looked down at my plate and saw that all my bacon had gone. "You little shit. I didn't even see you so that." He smiled.

"I'm just too quick." I moved my plate away from him so he couldn't steal anymore of my food.

"Hey, Hic." Freddy called, pulling my attention away from Jack. "How's your essay going to Professor Sand's class?" He asked. We were the only two out of the group who'd started to essay, not that we were surprised, everyone else always seemed to leave their work until the last minute. Jack being the worst.

"Good, yeah. I think I've finished." I smiled at him. "What about yours?"

"Yeah, I've almost finished it. I just need to add a conclusion."

"Must you always talk about class work?" Jack asked boredom laced in his voice. "Can't we talk about something a bit more exciting? Like, how I encased our headboard in a thick layer of ice." He grinned, genuinely looking proud with himself. Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions.

"No way. Really?" Tina was the first to speak. Jack nodded and continued to grin. I shook my head. There was no way I was going to let them believe he'd purposely done that.

"Yeah, he lost control." I sniggered as his proud expression turned into a frown.

"You just can't let me have five minutes of amazingness can you?" He turned to face me.

"There's no point lying about it or they'd expect you to show it during the exam later." He seemed to contemplate what I said for a moment, then smiled.

"Good point. I think I'll stick to my speed ability later. Using my ice could cause me to fail."

"So you are able to think logically?" I asked, feigning shock.

"I've been known to have my moments." He said, then kissed my cheek before standing up. "I'm off to get my own food."

"Aren't you leaving it a bit late?" Tina asked him.

"Nah, I'll just eat it on the way to class if I run out of time." He said and then in a blink of an eye he was gone from the table and was standing at the ordering station.

"So, where are you taking him later on, Hic?" Tina asked leaning over the table slightly.

"To this great restaurant he's always wanted to go to but we've never gone because it's a little pricey. But I wanted to spoil him tonight." I smiled at her.

"How do you know he hasn't planned to take you out?" She asked.

"Ben's foreseen him not asking me." I frowned slightly.

"Oh, sorry I asked."

"It's okay, I wanted to take him out anyway. I think he didn't make any plans because of money and stuff. But I've saved a fair bit from my job. I've been planning this for three months." I grinned at her.

"Aww, Hic. You're so romantic." Tina gushed. She always got excited when me and Jack were doing anything romantic. I'm pretty sure she was a good old fashion romantic at heart.

Jack soon came back with his own food and I stole a slice of bacon from his plate as pay back. "I picked up that piece for you anyway." He smiled.

"Lies." I laughed.

"Honestly, I did." He pouted slightly. This made me laugh even more and I leaned in and stole a kiss while he continued to pout.

"No PDA at the table, please" I heard Astrid say but I ignored her and carried on giving Jack little kisses while he tried to eat his food.

Gods, I loved him so much. I seriously couldn't wait to spoil him rotten later today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ElektraVamp, MusicHenni133, Srm9, KamiQueen and Bookotaku1028 for your wonderful comments! I appreciate every one of them so much :D 
> 
> Thank you to YaminoKittyKate, ElektraVamp and guests for your kudos :D
> 
> All of your comments and kudos just inspire me to carry on posting this story on here :) and they make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4 - Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with the update. Life has been crazy busy! But, here it is :D I hope you all enjoy it!

**Chapter 3 – Training**

* * *

 

**~HICCUP'S POV~**

The two morning sessions went by quicker than I'd have liked. I'd planned on finishing up my current project in art but I kept getting distracted by Astrid's constant complaining about how she wasn't ready for this afternoon and she may visit the school nurse to get out of it. I tried my best to take her mind off it, heck I even started drawing random silly doodles at the back of my sketch book, nothing was cheering the girl up.

Lunch was fairly uneventful, apart from a first year having a sudden loss of control over his powers, resulting in a fire ball being unleashed through the canteen, that narrowly missed the professor's table. Almost everyone in the canteen burst out laughing and cheered at the poor kid, but truth is it happens to the best of us, more than we'd care to admit.

Before we knew it, we were all standing outside the door to the training simulator, all dressed in our combat gear that was specifically adapted to all of our powers. Well, if mine wasn't flame proof god knows what mess my uniform would end up in. Just like my normal clothes, my uniform has had to be re-designed and made to fit my new body shape. Unlike my old one, which was dark green in colour, this was a crimson. The fabric was like nothing I'd ever worn, it fitted like a second skin but didn't restrict any of my movements and was surprising comfortable. Whereas the girls uniforms were jumpsuits, the guys were made up of zip jackets and pants, with a plain white top underneath. However, I still felt self conscious in the outfit. It accented my now broad shoulders and toned chest. I could tell Jack was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself, but he had to because let's face it, there was no way of hiding any excitement in these and that would be awkward. Everyone's uniforms were different colours, Jack's was a royal blue, Ben's was grey with a slight tone of blue, Astrid's was silver, Freddy's was brown and Tina's was… Well, it kind of changed colours depending on the angle you were looking at her from, it was colourful, to say the least.

There were about 20 students stood outside the entrance, all fifth years and all looking either pumped and ready to get started or absolutely terrified. Ben started to push through the crowd to reach me at the back and stood to my left. "Watch yourself in here, Hic." He whispered so only I heard him. I looked up at him, he was at least half a foot taller than me, even after the growth spurt I'd just had.

"You're not supposed to use your foresight for anyone apart from yourself in training, Ben." It was a rule professor North had set for those with precognition and telepathy. They were only supposed to use those powers for themselves and no one else, it could be considered cheating.

"Yeah, I know. But seriously, things could get messy and I'm not on about the actual training exam." He looked at me and then walked back to Tina and Freddy. I stared after him, confused by what he could've possibly meant but I shrugged it off, not all of his foreseen events happen. Like the one he had about me and Astrid being in a relationship, that really didn't happen.

I smirked to myself at the memory of him telling me, I'd had a thing for her in our first and second years here but then it all changed and Jack caught my eye.

"Why are you smirking?" Asked a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Jack stood there.

"You know, I wish you wouldn't just sneak up on me." I fr Wined down at him.

"Where's the fun in that?" He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist. He used to have to lean down to place his head on my shoulder but now he kind of struggled to even reach my shoulder.

"There's no fun in sneaking up on people and if you don't remove your arms from their current position, you'll be sporting a first degree burn on your hand." Jack grinned and removed his arms.

"I'm having a difficult time controlling myself with you standing there in your new uniform, all muscly and irresistible." He winked.

"Yeah well, take your mind off it or you'll fail the exam." I told him.

"They can't fail me for thinking about taking you right there and then." He whispered. A shiver travelled down my spine as he ran the tip of his nose along the back of my neck.

"Hmm, but the telepathics won't thank you for the mental images." I murmured.

He shrugged. "Who cares? It's not my fault my boyfriend is just too gorgeous and sexy. They're probably jealous that you're all mine." I chuckled at him and kissed his forehead.

"I doubt it. We all know how many girls hearts you broke when we got together."

Just then Astrid walked over. "Guys, PDA." She frowned. I rolled my eyes at her. "

I'll be affectionate with Jack in public if I want to." I took Jack's face between my hands and crashed his lips to mine, taking him by surprise but he soon registered what was happening and placed his hands on my hips.

"When you two are quite finished, the doors are open if you'd care to join the rest of the class." Tina shouted in our direction, which caused all of the students to look at us. Some made comments about getting a room, while others wolf whistled.

"Come on guys, before you give each other a problem which you can't sort out in training." Astrid said and joined the other students who were walking in.

We broke apart and I stared into his crystal blue eyes and smiled. "I love you." I whispered, still holding his face. He grinned.

"I love you." He pecked my lips one last time before taking my hand and walking into the room.

Once all of us were inside, the doors automatically shut and locked. A voice came over the speakers. "Welcome fifth years to your training exam. I trust you have all been practising self defence in the lead up to today. Remember, it is not about killing a possible enemy, just injuring or knocking them unconscious. For those of you who have secondary powers, please use them. Today is about showing us how you're coping with the two abilities and how you've learnt to combine the both. Those of you with primary only, we expect to see just how well you're able to use and control it. Good luck." The voice finished speaking and then the simulation started.

The scene before us was one of disaster and devastation. This was a lot more intense than any training session or exam we'd had before and it looked far too realistic. There were buildings engulfed in flames in the distance, cars smashed and overturned everywhere and rubble and debris laying at our feet. I heard a few mumbles from students near me about how the place looking familiar. As I looked around trying to figure out where this was supposed to be, there came a chiming of a clock from above. I looked up and saw Big Ben but there were massive holes on the side of the clock tower. This was London, not too far down the road from the school. It looked so real, a lump started to form in my throat.

Just then, the ground began to shake and students started to look at each other confused and asked what was going on. From behind the tower of Big Ben came a huge metal robot. "Oh fuck, sentinels." Jack gasped and gripped my hand even tighter. I looked at him and he'd paled. The sentinel stopped as it spotted us and scanned the ground, clearly identifying us as mutants and that just wasn't good.

The sentinel programme had been a real thing back in the 1970's and could've wiped out the entire mutant race if it had actually been given the green light. Even though it had been shut down, we were still trained to fight them, just in case they ever surfaced again.

A few students took a step backwards, clearly afraid of the robot towering above them. Some stood their ground, ready to face it. I stood there staring, unable to think clearly to begin to act. As different ideas ran through my head I vaguely noticed another student standing at the feet of the sentinel, freezing its metal to the ground. Jack must have seen this too and decided to take the same action. I felt the air breeze passed me as he left in a sprint to where the other student was and began to help them. Okay, Hiccup, think.

"Astrid, Sid." I called, trying to get their attention. They looked to me and I motioned for them to come quickly.

"Any ideas?" Sid asked. Sid was a very talk, very bulky guy, with black hair and possessed the power of super strength. Just the guy I needed right now.

"Astrid, absorb some of Sid's strength. I need two of you to be able to throw some of these cars laying around." I yelled due to the raising noise and walked over to the smashed pieces of metal.

"So, you want us to throw them at the sentinel?" Astrid asked, looking confused.

"Yes and when they get close enough, I'm going to set them alight. They're bound to have petrol in them. So, they'll hopefully blow up when hitting a surface." I smiled to myself, it was a good idea on my part.

"This will either go epically, or it'll piss it off and come after us." Sid said standing by the nearest car, ready to lift it.

"Well if Jack and that other student do a good enough job, it won't be able to move." Astrid walked up to Sid and put her hand on his forearm. Sid visibly winced as she began to absorb his power.

"Don't drain him too much, I need the both of you." I laughed. Astrid let go of him and went to another car and tried to lift it and she did so with ease. I looked to Sid as he did the same.

"You okay there?" I asked him. He nodded and turned to face the robot, ready to throw on my command. By now, all of the student had got involved in their own little way. I noticed the sentinel was in a confused state, with its head turning in different directions every so often and I knew Freddy must've been manipulating the sound waves to confuse its tracking radar.

"Okay, ready guys?" They both nodded at me. "Sid, aim for the head. Now." He sent the car through the air, directly at the head and just before it hit its mark, I sent a ball of flame, effectively setting the car on fire. The engulfed car hit the sentinel right below the 'eye' and blew up, causing the metal to shatter and break off. "Astrid, same for you. Now." I shouted. The same happened again but this time it hit its 'neck', causing the head to become unsteady.

"Again, Hic?" Sid asked and I nodded.

Just before Sid could throw the second car, the sentinels foot broke free from its ice encasing.

"Quick Sid, throw it." I yelled. This time the sentinel must've been expecting it and before I could engulf the car in flames, it smacked the car out of the air and looked directly at us.

"I think we've pissed it off." Astrid nervously laughed.

"What makes you think that? I wouldn't be pissed off if someone threw things at me and they blew up in my face." Sid said sarcastically.

Just as the sentinel was lifting its foot off the ground, it broke off. I then noticed Tina had been throwing her 'pixie dust' at the robot and the acid had successfully burned its way through the layers of metal. But, it was still determined with us as its target.

As the sentinel was putting its broken leg onto the ground, it began to reach its arm out towards me. I tried to melt the arm but it must've been made out of some extreme titanium for my fire to have little effect on it. "Get going you two." I shouted in Astrid and Sid's direction. They hesitated for a moment then ran in the other direction. The sentinel's hand reached out to me. "Jack, I could do with some help here." I shouted out but he didn't appear. "JACK!" I yelled again, but it was too late. The sentinel locked its hand around me, trapping me in its vice like grip. I could feel the pressure crushing my sides, the pain reaching levels I'd never experienced before, it became quite difficult to breath with each passing second and I struggled to release myself from the robot. I could vaguely hear Astrid calling out for someone to help but it was useless, the noise in the room was too loud for anyone at a distance to hear. I tried to take in big gulps of air as the hand tightened further around my ribs. The pain was becoming unbearable and black spots started to appear in my vision.

Just as I was about to give up trying to free myself, the sentinel shut down and the hand released its grasp and I dropped to the ground, my head coming into contact with the ground as I landed.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" Astrid shouted as she ran back to me. I tried to sit up but the fall had winded me.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I rubbed the back of my head where I'd hit it.

"Why did you just stand there, Hic?" Tina asked landing next to me.

"I called for Jack but he didn't come. Is he okay?" I asked, temporarily forgetting about my pain and becoming worried that something might've happened to him.

"He's okay, I saw him on my way over to you." Tina said, looking back in the direction she'd come from. I followed her gaze and saw Jack crouched over someone who was laying on the floor.

"Who's that?" I directed at no one in particular. Tina shrugged, not being able to see the person either. Sid helped me stand up and made sure I was stable on my feet before letting go.

"Hey, Hic are you okay?" Freddy asked walking up to us. I nodded letting him know I was, even if I did have a slight throbbing in my head and a shearing pain in my ribs. I looked towards the sentinel that was motionless and broken on the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. That was too close for anyone's liking.

"Well done all." Came a voice over the speakers. "Your exam is now finished, you are free to leave. Those of you who have sustained any injuries, please make your way to the hospital department. Have a good day kids." The voice finished and everyone started leaving.

"Do you want me to come to the hospital with you, Hic?" Astrid asked as she walked by the side of me.

"No it's okay, I don't think I'll go." I said, scanning the crowd for Jack, but failed to spot him anywhere. Maybe he'd already gone to the changing rooms.

"Oh yes you are." She grabbed my arm and dragged me in the other direction to everyone else.

"But Jack won't know where I am, I need to tell him." I panicked.

"Tina, can you tell Jack I'm taking Hic to the hospital because he's injured?" Astrid asked the other girl. Tina nodded and made her way to the changing rooms.

"Astrid, there's really no need, I'm completely fine." I told her as I tried to keep up with the pace she was dragging me at.

It didn't take us long to reach the department and it was fairly empty, considering we'd just taken part in an intense training session, expect for a few bays that had curtains drawn around them. The nurse spotted us as she came out from within one of the bay's.

"I'm assuming you've been injured during the training exam." The small woman spoke. I nodded and she motioned to an empty bed. I walked over to it and sat on the edge. "I'll be with you in a minute." The nurse smiled and shut the curtains.

We waited in silence for 10 minutes while the nurse saw to the other people in the bay's and I honestly felt stupid for being here, there was nothing wrong with me but there's no point in arguing with Astrid when she has her mind set on something. During this time I was wondering where Jack was, surly Tina would've found him and told him by now.

Before I could voice my concern to Astrid, the nurse emerged from the other side of the curtain. "I just need to ask you a few questions from this form. What's your name, age and how were you injured?" She smiled at me. I then noticed her pen was hovering above the clip board she was holding. I bet that saved a lot of hand ache and time. "Hayden Haddock, 18 years old and I was locked in the grip of the simulator sentinel and then dropped from about six feet in the air, landing on the ground and I think I bumped my head." I answered her.

"Hiccup?" An all too familiar voice asked from one of the other bays. Soon after, Jack appeared. He quickly approached me and took me into his arms.

"I assume you know this gentleman?" The nurse asked. I nodded as I hugged Jack back.

"Well, you took your time getting here. I started to worry that Tina couldn't find you because you were hurt." I said looking at him, but he appeared to be unscathed.

"I left as soon as they opened the door to bring an injured student here. If I had known you were injured, I'd have asked someone else to take her." He hugged me again, this time tighter.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to examine Mr Haddock for injuries." The nurse said politely. Jack let me go and stepped aside to let the nurse closer. "Could you remove your uniform please?" She asked.

As I unzipped my jacket, Astrid mumbled she was leaving and went the other side of the curtains. Jack stayed there, not wanting to leave my side. When I removed my tshirt I heard Jack gasp. I looked down at my torso and saw deep purple bruises covering both of my sides from the top of my ribs to my hip bones. The nurse looked at them and her pen started to write more things on the piece of paper. "I'd like to preform an X-Ray sir to make sure nothing is broken." She said and when I nodded she looked at me with the most concentration I'd ever seen anyone use. "Nothing's broken but you do have some soft tissue damage here and here." She pointed to two different areas. I looked at her with what must've been confusion because she gave a little laugh. "My secondary is X-Ray vision." She smiled. "As for your head, there's nothing broken there either but this is a lump forming. I'd like you to take it easy for 48 hours and if you have any extreme headaches, dizziness or nausea come straight here. I'll just get you some painkillers and then you're free to go." She left as I put my top back on and called for Astrid to come back in.

"See, I was right to bring you here." She said as she entered my bay.

"How's the student that your brought here doing?" I asked looking at Jack.

"Alright, she's been impaled through the shoulder, not too deep but still a fair bit of blood loss." He said, still looking at my sides.

"I'm okay Jack, it's just bruising." I smiled at him.

"It could've been a lot worse, Hic. It could've crushed you if Ben hadn't shot its own foot through its chest, eventually stopping it." Astrid said, worry evident in her voice.

"Well, I guess he's passing with flying colours." I laughed but ended up wincing because of the rapidly growing pain in my ribs.

"Why didn't you call for me, Hic? I'd have had you out of there in seconds." Jack said sitting on the bed beside me.

"I did, twice." This shocked Jack and guilt flashed across his face.

"Where were you Jack?" Astrid asked him.

"Uh, trying to defeat a sentinel and stop Elsa from being crushed to death." He answered.

"But it didn't collapse until Ben stopped it." Astrid was beginning to get a little agitated.

"She got caught by the leg that detached from the foot. I had to do something." Jack defended himself.

"So when it came between saving your boyfriend or a random girl, you chose the random girl?" Astrid began to raise her voice.

"I didn't know Hic was in danger. I'd have been there in a flash."

"He called for you and you never came. This could've been a lot worse, he could've been crushed and you could've saved him but you were too busy helping someone else." Astrid was fairly red in the face now and she looked like she could genuinely murder Jack there and then.

"You were right next to him, why didn't you do anything?"

"Guys, I'm right here." I shouted at them. They both looked at me. Astrid was even more angry and Jack just looked down right guilty.

"I'm sorry, Hic. I should've been there." Jack said looking down at his hands.

"It's not your fault." I smiled at him. "You can't always be there to protect me and plus, you were busy saving someone else." I should be overwhelmed with amazement that he'd actually saved someone, but I couldn't help feel bitter because he wasn't there when I needed him. Jack looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"If I had known…" I stopped him by placing a kiss on his lips, which I wish I hadn't done, it absolutely killed leaning over.

The nurse re-entered shortly after and gave me the painkillers and discharged me from the hospital. Just before we left Jack announced he was just going to check up on Elsa and say goodbye to her. Me and Astrid carried on walking out of the department, he'd easily catch us up.

"You're not happy." Astrid said after a while.

I shook my head. "He didn't hear me Astrid." I sighed. She shrugged but before she could say anything else Jack caught up.

"I need to shower and have a lay down. I'm aching in so many places." I said.

"I smell so bad, these uniforms get pretty hot in training." Astrid laughed. I knew she was trying to act calm for my sake but I knew she really wanted to rip Jack's face off.

"I can carry you there, it would be much quicker." Jack said. I nodded and allowed Jack to take me back to our room.

* * *

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my right side as I'd been laying on it. I rolled onto my back and attempted to fall back to sleep, but Jack had other plans and started to kiss me softly, first on my lips and then across my cheeks and up to my forehead.

"Jack, I'm awake." I said, slowly opening my eyes to be met with his crystal blue ones staring back at me.

"I know, I heard you huff in pain. How is it now?" He asked looking at me worried. I lay there as I thought about the pain, it was quite intense. Maybe I was due for more painkillers.

"It's not great, but I think as long as I don't make any sudden movements, I'll be okay." I smiled up at him.

"You're about due for tablets now, do you want some?" He asked, lifting himself from above me and sat himself on the edge of the bed.

"I was hoping I could take some." I sat myself up slowly, taking care not to cause myself any more pain. I looked down at my torso seeing the bruises were still a very dark purple and that more had started to form on various parts of my chest and hips too. "What time is it?" I asked him as he came back with a glass of water and my painkillers.

"5pm. Don't worry, you haven't missed our dinner date." He winked at me.

"Oh good, I was afraid I'd slept the day away." I took the water and painkillers from him.

"The results for our exam have been posted." Jack said and tried to suppress a grin from forming.

"Really? What did you get?" I asked, putting the glass on the bedside table.

"B." He finally grinned. "My feedback was something along the lines of 'Excellent use of primary ability and improvement of secondary since the last training exam.' Oh and they congratulated me on saving Elsa." I couldn't help but smile at his result. He'd worked so hard to improve his secondary over the last few months and it was paying off and I'm glad the saving of Elsa got noticed, even if I'm still a little deflated about the whole situation.

Jack handed me the envelop with my results and feedback in. I stared at it for a moment and then I ripped it open and quickly scanned over the sheets of paper in there.

"Well?" Jack asked impatiently.

"I got an A. How the hell did I manage that?" I was completely in shock. I didn't even do that great. Jack took my feedback sheet off me and read it, his smile gradually becoming bigger as he continued to read on.

"Outstanding use of team work and a really effective idea used between yourself, Astrid and Sid. Your potential sacrifice to save your team members was very brave. All the faculty express their wishes for a speedy recovery." Jack finished reading and looked at me and I honestly thought he was going to cry.

"Jack, you're welling up." I laughed.

"I'm so proud of you. You got an A, you got a higher grade than me."

I shrugged. "It's the growth spurt."

"You're no longer my gorgeous boy, you're my gorgeous man." He winked and leaned over to plant a kiss on my lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to see a bit of training :D there'll definitely be more in the future of this story, so I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> I'd love to know all your thoughts on this chapter and previous ones, all comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left me kudos for previous chapters :)


End file.
